


Reason enough to hate your mirror.

by SielXus (rasiel)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Flashbacks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasiel/pseuds/SielXus





	Reason enough to hate your mirror.

When you close your eyes all you see is ice, isn't it funny?  
They tell you how your eyes are mirrors of the soul, and maybe that is why you see the ice melting whenever yours aren't open.

But whenever you look in the mirror you aren't sure of who you see, is this you or... is it him? There's a moment of doubt in everything you do, hesitation in your movements as you lift your shirt if only for a second to check if your birthmark is on the right side.  
It is.  
Why isn't it making you happy? Well, it isn't making you feel sad either.  
Rather something in betwee, a nothingness that shouldn't be there as you're usually in a joyful mood most of the day but.. Not today apparently.

The yelling second-in-command told you that if you broke another mirror it would come from your payment, but does it count if you use your knives to scratch the surface of the image before you.  
Probably.

Lifting one hand, holding one knife you slowly begin to carve in the image before you. Over your own chest like in memory, a crazed smile on your lips as the marks remind you even more of him.  
Is he in your mirror now?  
Is he?  
You touch the scratch marks, the expression fading and you wonder to yourself.

When did you start to cry?  
The thing is that you don't feel nearly as sad as you any normal person would be at the flashback you're experiencing.

The mirror is covered in blood, oozing from every mark that you scratched on it and it makes you feel curious if anything. So you touch it without thinking much further and now you see yourself covered in blood, as if touching the mirror made you eight years younger.

Despite the tears you're smiling to the image of your younger self, tears rolling down your cheeks as you sit on your knees beside your older brother. Or rather, the boy who used to be your older brother.  
Up until that day, so many years ago.

What are you supposed to say to the little you, are you going to compliment or are you going to yell at him?  
No, you're going to keep staring with bright eyes at the little boy with the same smile and those same tears rolling down his cheeks.

Between the bangs of your dead brother you see how icy irises slowly turn gray, how the ice slowly melts in them together with all the life dissapearing. The soul is finally leaving his body, and you're as impatient as ever.  
As if it took too much time.

Then the flashback is over and you wonder to yourself,  
When did you break your mirror?

Oh it doesn't matter, you hate mirrors anyway.


End file.
